the boy that every demon wants
by singergirl01
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has a contract with a demon, but what demon he doesn't know. but what happen when Satan take a liking of the boy? Satan order Sebastian to bring the boy to him even if he not the demon contract with the boy. But what happen if Sebastian fall for the boy, and Ciel fall for the demon? And what if it Sebastian that is the contract of him? Will Satan break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Black Butler fic****J! which I do not own sadly, but any ways enjoy this is just the prolong (I totally spell that wrong -_- Oh well) **

The midsummer night shine as the stars dance around the pale face of the woman goddess in the sky. The wind push back and froth the trees that stood, and hold their ground against the hash wind. Clear as glasses the lake reflected the goddess in the sky face back at her, pink flowers folded with the water making it look like a ballet on the sea. Standing by taking in the beautiful sight of mother nature at night a young men with raven-black hair, and deep blood red eyes. The man was around 20 or so of age. Wearing black plants, white shirt, and a black tail coat he looks like the perfect butler. The young men stood there his eye staring at the night sky, he was waiting for someone. It seems like hours as past as he waited till a tall dark shadow came froth towards him. "It seems you have finally showed up my lord," he spoke with no emotion on his face, or within his voice as he address the shadow "yes I have…." it spoke in a voice that hold a evil smirked upon it face "….Sebastian," Sebastian looked at his lord before speaking once more "to what the reason you called me here…my lord," Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the shadow as his eyes shown hatred toward the beast he must called "my lord" not at all faded by the glared he was giving "I have a mission I wish for you to do," he said waving his hand in the air. Rising a eyebrow he asked "oh what is that?" "I need for you to go to earth and search for a young boy…" he waved his hands toward the lake as it revealed a young boy with blueness hair, and one deep blue eye the other eye was covered up by a eye patch. Looking at the boy pictured Sebastian was taking back at the boy beauty that was shown "he is quit the beauty my lord," he state taking in his perfect face as he looked into the water "isn't he Sebastian? That boy is beautiful yes, one of the beautiful being of a human that has ever been born…" the lord said his eye was filled with lust as he looked at the young boy "…however the boy has such a horror past…" the lord state with mocked saddens in his voice as well in his face. Sebastian however was not as he look at the images in the lake once more wondering at what must have happen to the boy? And what does his lord want with this boy? Looking up Sebastian saw the lust filled hungry in his eyes of his lord "my lord what do you intended to do with the young boy?" Sebastian asked even though he had a feeling what the lord would say next. There was silence in the air before the lord broke it with a evil laugh "making the…boy…mine of…course…" he said in between breaths. Stopping he pointed toward the boy "that eye that is cover with the eye patch under that patch is the contract of a demon…" Sebastian face of a looked of shocked, but before he could speak the lord spoke again "…now I do not know which demon it is, or do I really care all I know that boy will be mine one way or another," he state with the his own-knowing-grain. "But my lord what if the demon who is contract with the boy want to clam him as his own…what would you do then?" Sebastian asked the lord looked at him as he narrow his eye "kill him of course," he said like it was common since for the demon on the other side of the lake. Not wanted to angry his lord any further Sebastian bow "of course my lord, but if I may ask what is the boy name and where can I find said boy…?" he asked. The lord looked at the image of the boy before answering "you would find this boy in England…" he looked up looking Sebastian right in the eyes has he told him the boy name "his name…"

"Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive"

**A/N: with there spelling, or grammar error I'm sorry, but don't judge me. And please don't point it out cause I know that all I ask. I'll work better at it! **

**Well I don't own any black butler, but if I did that would be awesome as hell ha… I'm wondering what rating this might be, so the rating my change as this story goes on. Just a warning haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The morning ray of the golden sun shin though the peaceful town of London England. Store owners was out papering the beautiful day that lay awake for them, and a busy day as well.

Mothers was up cooking breakfast for the family. Fathers was up getting ready for a hard day at work, and children was slowly awaken with the smell of pancakes in the morning. By the time food was done they was up and ready for school.

In a manor outside of London was a big beautiful manor. The manor was surrounded by a the green grass, and tall strong trees. On the third floor of the manor a young boy was sleeping.

The room was all white, and clean walls. In the middle of the room was a king size bed that had slick dark blue bed sheets, and white pillows that was perfectly plus to a "T." Beside the bed was two night side table both had laps, however on the right night stand had a black eye patch, and a deep blue ring laying on top of it.

In between the two large glass windows was a middle size desk. On the desk also had a lap, but for reading. Paper was in neat pails laying on top of it, and books laying open to different pages.

***Knock***

***knock***

"Young master it is time for you to get up, and getting ready for school," came the call of the butler that runs the house making sure every thing was done perfectly. The butler was a old man about in his 60 years of age, but still his runs the manor even in his old age.

Opening the door he walked over to the young master windows pulling the curtains to let the morning sun flows into the once dark room.

Groaning as the young boy pokes his head out of the warm covers to greet the sun. The boy had dark gray almost blue hair, and deep blue eye. His messing bed head hair fell over his right eye hiding it from the world, while the over said hello to it.

"Tanaka go away…" the boy say rolling over so that his back faces the butler. Looking at the young master Tanaka couldn't help, but smile at the boy as he rolled over.

Pulling the cover away from the boy Tanaka spoke again "now young master Ciel you need to get up, 'cause if you don't you'll be late for school…" he state as Ciel started to sit up "…and we wouldn't want that now do we," Ciel just sigh knowing Tanaka was right.

"Fine I'm up…I'll be down for breakfast it a while," Ciel said as he swing his legs over to the side of his bed.

"Yes, young master," Tanaka bow and left the boy to get ready on his own.

After a second of starching his arms, and yawning the sleep out of him. Ciel stood up and walk toward his bathroom that was across from his bed. Stepping in Ciel looked at himself in the mirror. His hand swap away the hair that was covering his right eye. Looking back at himself was one deep blue eye and one bright purple eye that almost look like it was glowing. In the purple eye was a star shape symbol in the middle.

As Ciel looked at his eyes a frown as found it way upon his face. Nobody knew about that glowing purple eye, beside some of his family ,and the old loyal butler Tanaka. Ciel knew that the eye was a cruse that was giving to him by birth. He knew that one day his life would change when the one who did this to him would show, and clam him. However the only problem was he didn't know who, or when it would come.

Sighing to himself Ciel drop his hand, and let the hair once again hind the purple eye from all. Turning the water on to the right warmth his change out of his sleep wear, and step into the tub.

After a while Ciel got out, and dry himself off with a puffy yellow towel. Drying his body he walked over to his closet to find an outfit to wear today.

After about two minutes Ciel choose to wear jeans, a blue shirt, black converse, and a black light hoodie. Going over to his desk Ciel grabbed his paper and place them into his bender, as his place his textbooks inside his bag. After that he walked over to his night stand that held his ring and eye patch. Tying his patch on his left eye, and then placing his ring on his right thumb.

Ciel walk out of his room, and headed down to enjoy some breakfast before heading off for another day at school.

He arrive in the dinning room which was empty of life. Taking his seat at the head of the table Tanaka came in just then with nice hot eggs, and bacon. "Today we are serving scramble eggs, and bacon…" Tanaka said as he place the plant down for Ciel, grabbing a teacup he pour nice hot tea "…and your tea this morning is your favorite young master…earl gray," he state placing the tea down beside the food.

"Thank you, Tanaka," Ciel said as he took a sip of his tea. As he eat his food in perfect silence, before standing up and heading for the door to head to school. "I'm off to school Tanaka, I'll be home before four," Ciel state as he walked at the door.

As Ciel left he didn't see that slight frown that was on Tanaka's face that morning when he left.

Tanaka stood there by the seat that young Ciel once sat. _"young master please be safe today…" _Tanaka thought as he saw a black raven with red glowing eyes fly off, and follow the boy _"…why must this happen…?"_ he asked to no one as he clean up the table and headed into the kitchen to clean the plants.

**A/N: well here the chapter one I hope you like it. Please review I would love to hear what ya'll think of it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Ciel started his long peaceful walk to the jail like school. It was a warm summer morning day, as he walk he couldn't help but feel at peace. Last night Ciel couldn't get a wink of sleep, his dreams was plunge with nightmare of his past, and what his future to come.

Sighing Ciel pulled out his ipod, and started to look though his song to see which he should play that morning. Going though his play list he finally pick one of his favorite on it. It was call "don't you worry child," by Swedish House mafia. Pushing play he place his earphone in, and started to walk to the beat of the music.

The song finally came to a end as he reach his school. Taking out his earphones and wiping them around his ipod, place it once again inside his bag. Ciel walk toward the giant building to start his day at school.

"Ciel~" came the call of the one and only Alois Trancy . Ciel been friend with him since he can remember. Alois had light blond, and icy blue eyes. He was wearing black bootie shorts, a purple shirt to go with it, and black shoes. Before Ciel could even face the other boy, Alois had already jump onto him giving him a bear hug.

"Oooh Cieel~ have I miss you so!" Alois sang his greeting to the young blue hair boy. "Alois get the hell off of me!" Ciel yelled trying to release his death grip hold of the Trancy boy.

Finally letting go of the Phantomhive boy, Alois span Ciel around so that he was now facing him. "Ciel you're so mean…" Alois said giving him a fake pout "…am I not allowed to greet my very best friend anymore, after not seeing him at all during the weekend…?" Alois ask not really looking for answer, before grabbing Ciel once again and bring him into a hug.

Pushing himself away from the idiot blond he called his friend Ciel sigh "Alois I'm not in the mood for your child like attics this morning," he state before turning around, and once again headed toward the building of the school.

Frowning at his friend responds Alois started to walk beside Ciel. "Ciel…did you have that dream again…last night…?" Alois ask in a very serious voice. Watching very closely to Ciel face seeing any change in his face expresses, but in stand all he got was a sigh as Ciel looked back at the blond Trancy.

"….Yea…." was all Ciel said as he walked faster toward the school, not even letting Alois get a chance t speak.

Alois had know Ciel since they was kids. Back then Ciel didn't wear the eye patch that he does today, when he was little both his eyes was that beautiful deep blue that Alois had learn to love. But one day when Ciel was around five years old, Ciel came to school with a bangles around his left eye. When Alois first ask Ciel what happen all Ciel said was it was an "accidence," and that he was fine. At first Alois was happy to think that soon his left eye would get better, and he'll get to see that pretty blue. However as year gone by that never happen, Ciel eye never got better and it was forever hidden from everyone. Even though Ciel never told him what really happen to it Ciel still told Alois almost everything. Like for the past couple of mouths Ciel had been having nightmares of a beast with blood red eyes, and dark raven hair. Ciel told him that in the dream Ciel is in a room alone, when all of a sudden black feathers are fallen all around him, and the creature steps though them. In the dream all Ciel can see his the red eyes, and can never seems to see his face. At least that what he told Alois for the most it was true, but Ciel never told his best friend of the deep voice as the creature spoke in. "You and I are one…" "we shall be together once again…" are just of the few random words that the beast would say, but always right before he awake it always say "Ciel Phantomhive…you belong…to …..me…" and with those last word Ciel would awake.

Shaking his head of the awful nightmare he had yet again dream about last night. "That the fourth time this week," Ciel thought as he walk to his locker to retrieved his math book for first block. "Ugh…I'm so not in the mood to deal with that perverted bastard this morning," Ciel grubbed as he slam his locker shut.

Now Ciel was very good in math…actually Ciel love math, but that was in till he found out that his math teacher took a creepy liking to the young boy. Ciel math teacher was non other then Mr. Claude Faustus. Mr. Faustus wasn't really all that bad looking if you're into the silk dark black hair, and glasses that frame his face hiding his yellow eyes. On the first day of school when Ciel came to his class room Ciel had this odd feeling that something was up with him. And after a few weeks of being in his class Ciel could tell that Mr. Faustus was always looking at him with that creepy smirk of his when he was doing work, and it was bad already being force to sit right up front of the man class everyday. But Ciel thought he was over thinking, that was in till one day after school.

**~flashback~**

It was a normal day for Ciel Phantomhive while beside the fact that he had after school detection today. Now the reason for it was stupid, at least that was Ciel thought. He had it, because of his homework, no it wasn't because he didn't do it, it was _how_ he did it was the problem. Yes, a epically how he did wasn't correctly, at least that what jackass Mr. Faustus said, and thus gave Ciel after school detection with him.

As the bell finally rang for the student to leave, Ciel dung his feet to his least favorite math teacher room.

Ciel came upon it in no time. At first he thought he should skip it, but decided against it at the last minute. Rising his fist toward the big wooden door he knock twice before walking in.

Upon walking in he saw Mr. Faustus at his desk working on some paper…at least that what it looks like.

"Ah! Mr. Phantomhive glad to see you finally show up…" the golden eyes teacher said as he lifted his head up to see the eye patch wearing boy "…please have a seat," Mr. Faustus pointed to a seat right in front of his desk.

Nodded his head Ciel went toward the seat that was offered to him. As he sat Mr. Faustus stood up "…now there shall be no talking, no cell phones, no nothing…" he states pushing his glasses up "you may read, or do homework, but nothing else…and you shall not sleep either Mr. Phantomhive…" he said looking at Ciel in the eyes with that stupid smirk on his face "…and if you break any one of these rules…while you be…punishment," Ciel could see a glint in his stupid eyes of his, but annoyed it as he started to read his book.

After has been already ten minuets so far, and he already finch his book (he only had one chapter to read.) So Ciel was awful bored. He didn't have ant homework since he already done all of it, and so he was bored as hell.

After a while he started to reread his book, but it was boring now since he already know what happen now. Around the second chapter his eyes lids started to drop. He was tried 'cause he didn't get that much sleep from having a nightmare. Before he knew it he fell into a deep sleep.

**Snap!**

Ciel head shot up from where he was resting it. Looking around Ciel looked up to see his teacher looking at him with a strain face.

"Now…Mr. Phantomhive I made it quit clear to not sleep…" he said pushing his glasses up, and giving Ciel his smirk "…did I not…" not looking for a answer.

Ciel lookaround "I…um…I-I-I…sorry…sir…I-" but before he could finch his slurring, before he felt the teacher hand was under his chin making him look straight at him. "Now I don't wont to hear an excised from that cute little mouth of yours," Ciel was shocked at what his teacher said, but before he could say anything Ciel felt a pair of lips on his.

Mr. Faustus was kissing him. his_ teacher _was kissing him. Ciel eye went wide at what was happing. After being shocked for a second Ciel started to try and push him off of him, but to no veil. After what seems like hours (which only been five seconds) Mr. Faustus pulled away, as he pulled away he lick his lips "mmhm…delouses."

Looking at his teacher like he gone crazy (which he might had) "what the hell!" Ciel yelled.

Smirking at Ciel red beat face "that was part of your punishment for sleeping…" he said as he started to grab Ciel to pull over the desk, however before he could Ciel had already ran toward the door "oh look at the time…detention over…" glancing at the clock before opening the door "see you tomorrow pervert," Ciel yelled and ran out before Mr. Faustus could say, or do anything else to him.

**~End of Flashback~**

Ciel shivered at that unpleasant memory. Every since that awful day Ciel try his best to stay away from him, and don't get detection again…at least not with him that is.

Walking in with Alois not far behind they both took a seat beside each other. Their seats was the first in the middle row which was right in front of the creepy pervert desk. Not even glancing at Mr. Faustus Ciel took his seat. Alois however was sending death glare at the math teacher, after Ciel told him what he did Alois hated him, and wanted nothing more then to see that bustard ten feet in the ground. Yes, Alois was very protected over the young Phantomhive, and why wouldn't he with all the hell that Ciel been though you would too. Anyway math class went back fast, and before they knew it, it was time for their next block which was lit.

"Man! I fucking hate that bustard!" Alois yelled waving his arms in the air to make a point, as they came to Ciel locker. Opening his locker to grab his lit book, and close.

"I mean did you see the way that pervert was looking at you when you was at the board…oh how I wanted to hit him!" Alois said again getting angrier about the whole thing.

Shivering at Alois comment of that. Yes, he did see, and it was creepier then usually when he would look at him. Turing to Alois before he say anymore "Alois please…" looking at his friend Alois saw the worry in his eyes "Ciel, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…" Alois told him feeling bad for causing Ciel to worry.

"It fine…so did you do your lit homework?" Ciel ask changing the subject.

"Psh…no, when do I ever do homework," Alois said waving his hand in the air in a non caring matter.

"Alois you really need to start doing it, or you're going to fail,"

"Nah…but hey I'll call you when I start giving a damn,"

Ciel just shocked his head at his friend lack of caring for school "really sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend."

Laughing at that Alois sat in his seat behind Ciel "oh you know you love meeeee~" Alois sing-sang to him.

"Yea, sure, that totally it Alois," before Alois could say anything else the door swung open. Looking up Ciel saw a man with raven-black hair, wearing a black pants, and a button up white shirt. His skin was pale, and he much be the most handsomest guy Ciel ever seen. However what had Ciel starring was not his good looks, but his red-wine eyes. Ciel seen those eyes before, but where he couldn't remember. The man step inside the class room.

"Hello, student I am your sunstones teacher, I'll be subbing for Mrs. Brown for a couple of days," the sub said as he made his way toward the broad.

Writing something on it "my name his Sebastian Michaelis, and I look forward to teaching you," he said in a sexy voice.

Ciel just looked at him trying finger out where he seen his eyes before, and then it click. Ciel knew where he seen those red eyes, and where he heard his voice. It was one of his dreams.

**A/N: Ugh this is so far one my longest chapters I wrote so far. And sorry it took so far I had a hard time staying forces in trying to write this. But at long last it had been written. **

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey in the last chapter I saw there was a lot of spelling error, and I like to say sorry for that. My mind was half paying to what I was doing, while the other wasn't. I hope in this chapter there aren't as many…**

**Chapter 3**

Ciel sat there as he looked at the new teacher _"I can't believe it. Wait I'm over thinking it, there is no way that those are the same eyes like in my dream. But who else as red eyes," _he thought to himself as he saw Mr. Michaelis as he took out a book.

"Okay, class today we will be reading Hamlet," Mr. Michaelis said as he pulled out the book form his bag "however we much take notes on it, before we even began reading," he states as he started to write stuff on the board. The class just groan. Not even caring Mr. Michaelis writing information on the board, as the students took out pen and paper to write it drown.

"Shakespeare's play "Hamlet," was name after his son that had die during the plunge that as killed million of people…" the red eyes state "…now Hamlet is about the revenge prince Hamlet exacts on his uncle Claudius for murdering King Hamlet, Claudius's brother and Prince Hamlet's father…" Ciel toon out after that. If there was any story that Ciel knew and that was _Hamlet_.

The whole block was a bore for Ciel Phantomhive censuring his already knew of what the sub-teacher was saying. And before he knew it, it was already lunch time.

As soon as the bell rang students was up, and ready for lunch. "Man that was, sooooooo boring~" Alois said as they made their way toward the lunch room "I mean nobody cares about what he was saying in the first place…hey yo! Ciel are you listing to me…?" Alois whined.

"To be honest no I tune you out after boring," Ciel state as he took a seat at their lunch table. "Awwww~ that so mean Ciel!" Alois whine again as he sat drown across of him, and beside I boy with dark purple hair, with tan skin.

"What are you two talking about?' the purple hair boy ask.

"about how Ciel so mean to me," Alois said turning to look at the boy "he like totally annoyed me while I was talking!"

The boy gaps at that "Ciel! It not nice to annoy your friends. isn't that Agni!" the boy said turning to a boy next to him. He had long white hair, and was tan as while, and had his left hand wrap in bandies.

"Yes, Prince Soma," Agni said nodding his head. "See Ciel even Soma, and Agni agrees with me," Alois yelled

Ciel just sigh at his friends _"again I ask myself why I'm friends with these people," _"sorry Alois, but I was deep in thought, and didn't mean to tune you out," _"okay that was a totally lie…I just didn't wont to hear him whine anymore,"_ Ciel thought to himself as he took a bit out of his sandwich.

Smiling once again Alois to bit out of his pizza "oh you forgiven~ I can never stay mad at you for looong~" at that he reach over the table, and gave Ciel a big hug chocking half to death.

"A-Alois I-I can't b-breath," Ciel gaps for breath the best he could. Finally letting go of the death grip "Oh~ I'm sorry Ciel! I couldn't help it you was so cute, that I just had to hug yoooou~" Alois snag-song as he sat back in his seat.

Regaining his breathing Ciel contused the rest of he sandwich.

"Ah! My little Robin~ what a lovely sight to see your beautiful face, this lovely day~" a voice called out toward Ciel, making him spit-take his water that he was drinking.

"_Not this guy," _Ciel groan inward. "hehehe," looking up at Alois who was giggling at Ciel "oh~ Ciel your stacker boyfriend wants you~" Alois said making Soma, and Agni giggle as well.

Sending them all a death glare "he is NOT my boyfriend!" Ciel yelled putting infested on "not," before they could say anymore Ciel felt an arm go around his waist, and in the corner of his eye he saw a red rose by his face.

"What do you want Viscount," Ciel groan at the man, as he removed his hand from his waist.

Turning Ciel around "oh can't I the Viscount Druitt come, and talk to my beautiful robin~" he said taking a hold of Ciel hand, and kissing it lightly.

Shivering at the touch by this man Ciel yank his hand away, and wipe it clean "how many time much I tell you that I am NOT you robin, and never will be," sending a glare at the Viscount, who was not listing a word Ciel had said. "ah you voice is like a beautiful melody that I can listing to all day, oh robin please speak again for me," annoying the glare he was giving from "his" "robin," as he became way to close to Ciel for his liking.

Lending as far as he could to get away from him. Ciel was about to speak to him till Alois spoke up.

"Hey! Meat for brains can't you tell that _Ciel_ doesn't want anything to do with you white ass," saying Ciel name hopefully to get it though his head that "robin," wasn't his name.

Straighten himself up, so he could look at Alois in the eyes, and then back at Ciel before sighing "I will never understand why my robin would hang around with the liking of you _people_," he told Ciel glaring at Alois, Soma, and Agni who in return was glaring at him.

Rolling his eyes Ciel stood up from his seat, and started to walk about toward the roof of the school (since he still had a few minuets before his next class.)

Opening the door to the roof Ciel sat in his usually shade spot, and started looking at the sky as he thought to himself _"really what is with that freak…ugh I totally blame Alois for making me wear that god for shaken dress…"_ Ciel shivered at the memory of that stupid dare Alois made him do in freshman year.

Close his eyes Ciel didn't see someone come up to him "Mr. Phantomhive shouldn't you be in class?" looking up to see who as spoken to him, Ciel the one and only Mr. Michaelis standing over him.

Jumping up, and looking at his watch to check the time his eyes widen "HOLY SHIT! I'm going to be LATE!" grabbing his bag as he ran toward the door to leave "thank Mr. Michaelis see you later!" he yelled as he ran out the door.

Mr. Michaelis watch as Ciel left the roof leaving him alone. Out of no where a black portal appear, and showing Satan himself smiling at Sebastian.

"So have you located the boy?" he ask Sebastian who just nodded. Smiling "good make sure you keep an eye on him, and after this mouth bring him to me."

"understood my load," placing his hand on his heart as he bow, and the image of Satan was gone.

Walking toward the door as he smirk to himself _"Ciel Phantomhive…"_ and with that he left.

**A/N: well Chapter 3 is done on to chapter 4 baby!**

**INTILL THE NEXT CHPATER! **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

It had been a long day for Ciel Phantomhive after lunch, for one the Viscount wouldn't leave him alone no matter what. Not only had that Ciel had this feeling that the new teacher Mr. Michaelis was watching him, or something.

Shaking his head of though thought Ciel countered to walk toward home after this long day "man…what a day," Ciel spoke out loud not really looking for a respond to that. "Hello, Mr. Phantomhive what a lovely day for a walk…" said a voice that was coming from behind him, turning around to see where the voice was coming from he looked upon red wine eyes "…don't you agree Mr. Phantomhive?' Mr. Michaelis said smiling down at the startled blue-hair boy.

"Mr. Michaelis what are you doing here?" Ciel ask as he looked at the teacher. Smiling down at the shocked boy "I'm walking to my house that is just down the road from here," Mr. Michaelis said as he pointed down the road "and what about you?" he ask as he walk toward Ciel a little.

Looking around before looking back his teacher "umm…my house is…umm…also down here as well…" he said as he bit the bottom of his lip. Ciel didn't know why, but looking in to Mr. Michaelis eyes they gave him a weird feeling.

Still smiling Mr. Michaelis started to walk around him "well if that the case shall we walk together," he said as he started to walk on ahead. Still in some sort of daze from looking into the black raven hair man eyes, before shaking his head "umm…sure why not," Ciel said as he started to walk beside him.

After about a few second of total silence Ciel was the first to break the silence in the air "So…Mr.-" "Sebastian," Sebastian said cutting Ciel off. Giving the raven-hair man a confusing look "since we are not in school….i would like to be called by my first name which is Sebastian," Sebastian smile at the eye patch wearing boy.

Nodding his head in understanding "so…Mr.-Sebastian how long are you subbing for Mrs. Brown?" Ciel ask slipping almost at his name, but correct himself. Smiling at the boy slipping up, but didn't say anything about it in stand just answer him "I'll be subbing for her for maybe a mouth…two at the most I believe," he told him as they walk.

Nodding at that answer not seeing the gilt in his red eyes when he look upon him "what happen to Mrs. Brown that has her to be out for almost two months?" Ciel ask him again. Thinking to himself before answering "she just had a….accident," Sebastian said with a little gilt in his red wine eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the eye patch wearing boy.

Rising and eyebrow at Sebastian "a…accident…huh…?" he repeated, only to receive a smirk, as an answer. After awhile he finally came to his house "well… this is my stop," Ciel said coming to a stop at his manor "I'll see you at school tomorrow….Sebastian," Ciel wave Sebastian as he started to walk off toward his house.

Smiling and waving toward Ciel as he walk off "I'll see you soon," Sebastian said watching Ciel disappeared though the front door. Walking off Sebastian thought to himself with a smirk on his face. "Yes, very soon indeed."

**A/N: Okay this Chapter sucks, and short hopefully the next doesn't suck, or take so long to update. The next chapter is going to be about Satan watching Ciel.**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

You could here the screaming of the poor souls that was being trousers of all the sin they had done, when they was still living. Dark demons of all forms was walking the streets of hell, the town was dark, as the blood red moon shown up into the even red sky. Everything was peaceful…well as peaceful hell could be.

Hell was the place where fallen angles, souls that had no right into heaven gates and of course demons were all that belongs into hell. They was all ruled by none other the lord of darkness himself Satan.

Speaking of Satan he was in his palace or his thorn room more likely. There he sat as he looked into his dark mirror; the image was seen was not of himself, but of the beautiful young boy. The boy had blackish-blue hair that fall around his face; his left eye was this beautiful deep blue, while the other was shield from all; he was short for his age, but nobody seems to care. The boy was 16; he was just walking toward this building as other children were going also.

"_Humm…that much be what the human call school…" _Satan thought as he was the boy walk toward the building, before being jump by a hyper blonde with icy blue eyes.

"_Oooh Cieel~ have I miss you so!"_ sang the blonde as he hug Ciel. Satan watches with rage in his eyes giving the blonde child a death glare. He didn't like that blonde he seen him before hanging around his Ciel, and he never like it not one bit.

'_Alois get the hell off me," _Ciel yelled trying to get the blonde or _Alois_ off him. After that they started to talk that Satan could care less about.

He watch as Ciel went though his school day. On more the once or twice during the did he get mad, from that "teacher" Faustus for looking at Ciel during his class, to lunch for Ciel when that annoying blonde that was calling his Ciel 'Robin.' By the time he was talking with Sebastian he had clam down some.

Right now he was watching Ciel working on his homework at least that what Satan believes it was, anyways Satan sat there in his thorn looking at his blue eye beauty.

As he watches Ciel sit there on his bed he couldn't help, but let his mind wonder of what he would do once Ciel was his.

"_Oh what I would do to that boy…" _Satan thought as he licked his lips, before coming back from his thought as he hears a door knock.

"Young master it his time for your bath," Tanaka told Ciel as he walk into his room.

Pushing his homework to the side Ciel starched his arms, and bent his back backward till it made a 'pop' sound. "Alright Tanaka," Ciel said as he got up, and headed toward his bathroom.

Waiting till he heard the water run, and for Ciel to get in with a 'splash' Tanaka turn to an empty space.

"I know you are there demon…" Tanaka said before a black smoke appeared before it was gone. Standing in its place now was a man in a black and red robe; his hair came down along his back it was black as night; teeth as sharp as a shark, and dark gray eyes. On top of his head were red horns that poked out, and a tail that was also red. The man stood there smirking at Tanaka.

"Well it good to see you Tanaka…" he said before stepping toward him "…but really demon? I thought you knew better that I am no demon," the creature spoke again.

"What do you want Satan?" Tanaka asked the dark lord, but already know the answer "oh I'm just making sure that my pet is doing well…" Satan said as he came closer toward the old butler "…I mean it is almost time, or have you forgotten the deal already?" He smirks as Tanaka narrowed his eyes at him.

"How could I forget that awful day…the day you killed the young master parents, and sealed his fate," Tanaka spilt out.

"Now, now old man his fate was sealed the day he was born when he was born with some demon seal…" Satan said waving off Tanaka glare "…and beside it not like I put it on him. You know as well as I do that some other demon did that, I'm just taking him 'cause his _real_ owner not going to get him, so why not the king himself take him," Satan state walking over to Ciel's desk chair as he sat down.

Tanaka said nothing when he knew that this monster was right. Ciel's parents made the deal with him that if the demons that place the mark on Ciel's right eye didn't show by the time the boy was in high school. Satan himself would come and take Ciel. Now Tanaka was anger by that fact, because he knew that the demon king would more then likely make Ciel his sex toy, or something. But there was nothing he could do the boy parents made that horror deal when the boy was five.

Before Tanaka to say any thing they heard that Ciel was getting out of the bath. "Ahhh... I see my time as run out…" Satan said as the black portal appeared "…I'll see you around old man," stepping into the portal, but stop mid-step as he turn around "oh tell _Ciel_ I said hi," and with that he was gone leaving Tanaka standing there sending evils glares.

**A/N: Oh My Demon! I'm sorry it took so looooong *Cry* but it up now haha. **

**Well I'm really really really HOPE that it wont take so long next time **

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVES~**

**Please review **

**(oh if there any spelling or grammar I know I'm still trying to fix that!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Tanaka was there someone else in my room?" Ciel ask as he walked out of the bathroom. "No, of course not young master," the old butler said as his bow toward Ciel as his hand him his big white shirt to sleep in "I was just simple on the phone."

Nodding his head not really caring who he was talking to, as he walked over to his bed for a much needed rest.

"Alright Tanaka… well I'm going to bed now…" Ciel yawn as he lay in bed pulling the covers over his head "…goodnight Tanaka," he mumble as he drift off to sleep.

Turning off the lights has he walk out the door before saying "…goodnight young master," as he shut the door, and walk toward his own room.

It was around midnight as Ciel was sound asleep having a dreamless dream for once this week.

Outside of the manor a dark finger with golden yellow eyes stood as he watches Ciel getting ready for sleep.

Smirking to himself, as he see the blue hair boy lights goes out "my lord, it so good to see you again…" the demon said not looking at Satan "…how long as it been…five….ten…my how I lost count from my days of being sent to earth, as a 'punishment' as you said."

Satan himself glared at the bashed demon who had betrayed him oh so long ago "yes, Claude it has, but I didn't come here to be friendly to a demon of a like of you,' He state matter-of-factly.

Turning around to see Satan himself who looks pissed off at the sight of Claude. "Now, now my king no needs to get pissy," Claude smirk seeing the king of dark looking more pissed after saying that.

Steeping closer to the yellow eye demon Satan growled "look here spider that boy belong to me do I make myself clear of that fact!" he yelled, but not load to wake the boy who was sleeping right now.

"Now we both know that a lie," Claude said earning the lord eyes to glow a red at how pissed he was "as long as that boy is still sign to another demon neither of us can clam him, as our own."

Satan smirked at that "oh that made be true, but as soon as that contoured is gone. He. Shall. Be. Mine."

"Oh that may be true also, but as soon as that is gone any demon can take him, and I plan on taking that boy for myself as well. As does so many other demons wish to take that boy."

Satan growls at that fact which was true, that boy for some reason was wanted by most demons that were living in hell.

Turning around Claude started to walk away 'I grow bored of out talk, I'll see you around…_father_, and make the demon win," and with that Claude was gone.

"Sebastian, I want you to keep a close eye on Claude, and make sure he doesn't try anything on Ciel…" Satan said turning toward Sebastian as he step out of the shadows "…is that understood? Use whatever it takes to make sure that my _son_ doesn't lead a finger on him."

Bowing toward the king of evil Sebastian states "yes, my lord," and with that both demons was gone leavening the manor.

Tanaka watch them from the window as he looks with a sad face _"please young master find the one demon that is meant for you…"_ he thought as he close the window curtains, and heading for bad.

**A/N: yea this is short, and I hate it but oh well nest one shall be longer.**

**And yes I made Satan be Claude father because I can and it makes séance in my story, so I shall keep it. But they will not have happy father son love at all; more hate and wanting the other dead then love lol. **

**TILL THE NEXT CHPTER MY LOVELYS~**__

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The week went by fast for the young Phantomhive, and before Ciel knew it, it was already the weekend for him.

Ah the weekend; with no school for two days, sleeping in, no homework (well for him anyways 'cause he already did it all, unlike most kids) and no teachers. Yup a wonderful weekend it shall be for Ciel Phantomhive.

Speaking of Ciel he was in his room this beautiful morning sleeping away, but sadly his beauty sleep got cut short by his annoying phone ringing off the damn hook, for god know why.

Groaning as he reaches for that horror of his phone _"someone just wish themselves on my death list…"_ Ciel thought as he checks who was calling.

In big text said **Alois? **"_Now why on earth of god names would he be calling the god damn early on a weekend…?"_ Ciel thought as he answers the phone.

"Alois what the hell do you want?" Ciel ask well more like groan into his phone.

Alois just laugh at Ciel from the other side of the phone "did I wake up sleepy beauty this morning," Alois said earning a growl from the eye patch wearing teen. "Anyways Ciel I did call for a reason, if you can believe it, or not," Alois said matter-of-factly on the other line of the phone.

Sighing to himself as Ciel got up out of bed to find something to wear "oh really, and what is it that you had to wake me on a Saturday morning then?" Ciel ask as he pulled out blue jeans that was faded, black shirt with blue lining on the sleeve and his blue hoodie (since it was fall now).

Placing his phone down after putting it on speaker, so he could listen to Alois still.

"Well the reason for waking you 'because I wanted to you to go to the mall with me to hang out," Alois said sounding oh so cheery in the morning, which Ciel had no idea how Alois could be cheery this early in the morning. Pulling his hoodie over his head Ciel answer "…sure I'll meet you there around…" trailing off as he looked at his clock to see it was 9 am "…at around 11 okay that sound good?" Ciel ask as he heard an Alois yell a "yay!" in the background before hanging on him.

Sighing to him Ciel headed toward the bedroom door, and went to get something to eat.

It was around 10:30 when Ciel left his manor, as he headed toward the mall to meet up with Alois. Putting in his earphone to listen to music Ciel turn out the whole world it seems as he walked.

It didn't that that long to get to the mall it was 10:50 that Ciel walked in, however upon walking in Ciel phone vibrated telling him he just received a text form someone.

Taking out he earphone he looked at to text see who it from.

**Hey! Might be a few mins late -A**

It was a text from Alois saying he was going to be late. _"Of course should have known,"_ Ciel thought has he sighed to himself. Looking up Ciel decide that he might as well look around in some stores that he like, before Alois came to drag him around.

Looking around it only took a moment to spot his favorite book store, placing his iPod and earphone in his pocket he walked into the book store.

Upon walking in the smell of books felled his sense of smell; from new books, to old books, from comedy books, to history, and kids ones, was all that his smelled.

Ciel went over to the old English books, grabbing one he sat down, and began to read. It has been a good ten minutes since Ciel started to read his book, which he was so into it he didn't see a finger coming over to him.

"Ah! All's Well That Ends Well one of Shakespeare's finest," came a voice that started Ciel 'because he was so deep into it "but I must say I'm shocked to say the least…" looking up from his book Ciel saw Sebastian standing in front of him.

"Mr. Michaelis…" Ciel gasp at the man standing before him, holding up his hand Sebastian smile "now Ciel we are not in school, so you may call me Sebastian remember," Sebastian said as he sat down next to Ciel on the floor "so I see you a fan of Shakespeare as well," he said smiling at the blue hair teen.

Nodding his head as he close the book "well you don't see teens today reading old English now-a-days…" Sebastian said grabbing the book form Ciel hands "…most teens rather read books like twilight, and what not."

"Yea tell me about it, its so annoying my friend Alois love those books, and always trying to get me to read them," Ciel said giving an annoyed look.

Chuckling at the sight Sebastian ask 'well have you read them?" rising an eyebrow as he smirk. Sighing to him Ciel spoke "yes sadly he force me to read them one day, but I got like half way with the first chapter before I got bored, and fell asleep," making a yawn come out "man just thinking about make me sleepy," Ciel Smile toward Sebastian who only laugh at the young man.

"So what your favorite Shakespeare books that you like?" the red eyes man ask as he handed Ciel back he book.

Thinking it over for a few before answering "well… I have to say Hamlet."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because Shakespeare did amazing job on the writing, and capturing the need for ravages for his father," Ciel said with the hint of determination that was shown in his eyes.

Sebastian couldn't help, but wonder where he had seen that look before "I can't help but see that this story speaks to you," he said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"You could say that," was all Ciel say before his phone vibrated telling him he has another text from Alois.

**Hey I'm at the mall by hot topic. Where are you? -A **

**At the book store I'll meet you over there. –C**

"Sorry, but I need to meet up with my idiot of a friend," Ciel said as he stood up, and place the book where it belongs.

"You're not going to buy it?" Sebastian asked with a rise eyebrow as he too stood up.

"No, sadly I didn't bring money today,' Ciel said as he started to walk toward the door "well it was nice talking to you Mr.-…eh…err… I mean Sebastian," Ciel said as he wave goodbye.

"Yes, it was a nice talking to you as well Ciel sees you in class Monday," Sebastian said waving goodbye as well as Ciel walked off. Turning back toward the book that Ciel had just put back, Sebastian picked it up, and brought to the cashier girl.

Ringing up the book the girl asks "will that be all sirs?" with a small blush on her face. Smiling at the young woman "yes, thanks you," and walked out.

**A/N: Yay! It finally done yes! Hum I wonder what going to happen next *winks* anyways hope you enjoy, and sorry it took so long stupid brain not wanting to write, but I have finch with chapter 7, and I shall begin Chapter 8 ^-^**

**Oh and if you enjoy this story you might like my other black butler fanfic that I'm starting on. It going to take place after season 2, right now I'm working on the first Chapter, and hope I'll put it up sometime today, but if not a shall have it up tomorrow some time ha!**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVE~**

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

It was four a clock when Ciel finally came home from a long day spending at the mall. As soon as Ciel meet up with Alois beside Hot topic, Alois thought it would be 'fun' to drag poor Ciel though out the whole mall, and making him trying on outfits. Now that wouldn't have so bad if Alois didn't force Ciel to try on dresses, oh how Ciel wish he could have just crawl in a hole, and die.

But after that long day of being drag Ciel was finally home, however upon arriving home he saw I note from Tanaka.

Dear young master.

I have some busy that I had to take care of at work.

I won't be home till late tomorrow night, there are some left over in the kitchen.

Please behave; even though I already know the answer I am in title to say that.

From your butler,

Tanaka.

p.s. do be safe young master.

Ciel just sigh at the note that his old butler left him _"honestly I'm not a child no more…"_ he thought as he made his way up the stares. But before he could take two steps there was a knock at the door _"now who on god earth could that be?'_ Ciel thought as he made his way toward the door.

Upon open the door Ciel had a question look on his face to the person that was on the other side of the door.

"Mr.… I mean Sebastian want are you doing at my house?" Ciel asked as he let in the red eye teacher.

Smiling at the young confuse boy Sebastian walked in "oh I just stop by to give you this," Sebastian said has he hands Ciel a bag. Rising an eyebrow Ciel took the bag to see what was in it, as he open he couldn't believe his eye.

"Se-Sebastian… why…" but Ciel was at a lost for words in his hands were the same book that he was reading just earlier today.

Chucking at the boy shock face Sebastian answer "I saw how much you wanted, and since it was the last book of it I decide to buy for you," giving the young blue hair boy a smile.

Ciel just stood there wondering what to say to his teacher _"what am I support to say? Should I invite him for dinner, but all there is are left over though,"_ Ciel thought to himself _"the only food I know how to make is spaghetti, and I'm sure if we have the stuff to make it…"_ Ciel decide that he could go out, and get it.

"T-that you Sebastian," Ciel said giving the demon a warm smile, and for some reason had the cold demon heart skip-a-beat. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ciel ask as he walked inside the kitchen to see what he needed to get for the spaghetti.

"Yes, I would love to," Sebastian said as he fellow the young boy _"what is this feeling that I am having?"_ he thought to himself as he took a look around the manor as he was walking. _"Why do I feel that I have been here before…?"_ Sebastian thought, but they were cut off by the boy heavy sighing.

"I have to got get some stuff," Ciel states as he grabbed his house key and some money that Tanaka left him. "Do you mine staying here till I come back?" Ciel ask the red eyes demon.

"That is fine I do not mine the wait," Sebastian said giving the boy a sweet smile. Nodding his head "alright wont take too long I hope," and with that Ciel left living the demon by himself.

Sebastian smile fade as soon as the boy step out. He just couldn't help, but feel like he had been here before, and that boy smile why did it make his heart skip-a-beat?

Deciding to take a look around Sebastian started to walk up the stairs, as he was walking he was having these visions like he been HAD been here. Coming to a door Sebastian walked in.

Inside was a bed, desk that had a laptop and paper all over it, two other doors; one for the closet, and the other for the bathroom. As Sebastian stood there his head started to hurt like something was trying to beat the memory from flowing in.

Then like a ton of bricks it hit him _"I know this room,"_ he thought. He knew this room, his knew this manor, he knew because he was there 13 years ago.

**~Flashback~**

It was another dark night for Sebastian in the hell hole he calls home. Sebastian had just got back from eating the soul he had made a contract with. That woman soul was filling like he thought it would be, lately most souls haven't for some reason.

No that was a lie Sebastian knew the reason why, reason he wanted more. He grew tried of consuming these human souls, he wanted more then just consuming random souls he wanted… someone to spend the rest of his life with… yes, that what it was he wanted a mate, a lover, someone to call his. So he sent out looking for that one person.

The search was endless each human that he thought was the one, he was sadly disappointed. The demon went from Rome, to Japan, French, to Spain, to American, but at least it was no use he just couldn't find that one person.

As he was flying over England Sebastian felt this rush of wind pulling him down toward this… this… manor?

Flying over it he saw a young couple of a men and women. The man was tall, and hansom he had blue-black hair that fell frame his face perfect white skin. Sitting beside him was a young woman with long golden blonde hair that was bulled to her lift side of her shoulder. Her eyes were a deep beautiful blue, and her skin was perfect pale skin that didn't have a marked on her.

However the couple wasn't what that caught the demon eyes… no it was the little boy that was being held in the woman arms. The child was the perfect combination of the woman and man. The demon couldn't help, but stare at that happy family, at that little blue hair boy, but his staring was cut off with the woman voice spoke to him.

"Demon you do not need to stare please come down here," the woman said startling Sebastian how could someone know he was here. Floating down he stood in front of the man and woman.

"Hello, demon. I am Vincent Phantomhive, and this is my wife Rachel Phantomhive," the men now know has Vincent said. "What is your name dare?" the woman Rachel said giving Sebastian a warm heart smile.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis," Sebastian bow "how do you know I'm a demon?" he asked looking at the couple as he sat down with them.

"Because my dear man we Phantomhive have a gift to sense demon near by," Vincent state-matter-of-factly. Nodding his head Sebastian understood he heard about a family with the power to sense demon, but he would have never guess it would be this family. Deep in his thought he didn't know he was starring at the young child that was in Rachel arms.

Giggling at Sebastian she spoke "would you like to hold him?" she asked handing the child toward him. Raising an eyebrow Sebastian spoke "you would let me? A demon? To hold your child," seeing the woman nodded her head he took the child into his arm.

Sebastian couldn't help this feeling that was coming over him for some reason he wanted to protected this child, care for it, love it… that when he knew that this child was the one that he had been looking for.

"I could tell you're a kind hearted one…" Rachel said in a soft voice "…you are looking for love, someone to spend the rest of your life with. Am I right Sebastian?" She asked has she couldn't help but smile at the scene that was playing before her and her husband.

"Yes, I have spent a great deal of time finding that one person that I could love, but I haven't … till now," Sebastian said looking at the couple giving them a small smile.

Nodding his head Vincent spoke "yes, I sense that as well my dear," looking at his wife as she gave him a warm smile. Nodding his head he understood, looking back at Sebastian who was completely lost at what they was talking about.

"You see my dear man our son…" Vincent started but stop for a second to look at his boy that was still in Sebastian arm "…he in danger," giving Sebastian a serious, but sad look as he said that.

Shocked at what the men had said "what do you mean in danger?" Sebastian asks worry for the boy growing within each second.

Sighing Vincent look down "our son is being wanted by other demons. Powerful, danger demon that wants to use my son for their own sick game," Vincent said his face hardener at each word.

Placing a hand on her husband to clam him down Rachel spoke "you see Sebastian when our son was born his soul was unlike anything that anyone, or demon as ever seen…" she said but growing sad as she spoke once again "…however his soul is unreachable."

"…u-unreachable, but how is that so?" Sebastian asks being shocked by this information never in his life has he heard of a unreachable soul.

"We do not know ourselves actually, but because his soul is unreachable, and is like nothing that they have ever seen they try to make him as their…_pet_," Rachel had tears running down her eyes as she spoke the last word. What mother wants to see their own child as some demon sex toy pet? Rachel sure as hell didn't.

Vincent held his crying wife as he turn to Sebastian "we ask for your help Sebastian in protecting our son," he said. Sebastian didn't know what to say… how could he help? He just meets them, and they are asking for help by the one creature that is trying to take their son. However before he could speak he felt the child move in his arms, looking down the child open his eyes. His eyes were the same deep blue of his mother's.

Looking up at the demon that was caring him the child smile, that smile sent a wave of warmth filled he heart. That when he knew what to do.

"How can I help?" he asks with the narrow of his eyes as he waited for the couple to speak.

Sitting up and wrapping the tears from her eye Rachel spoke 'you must form a bond with him, mark your pendant on our child, so that way other demons knows he belong to you, and no one else," Sebastian was shocked with that, sure he gad done it to consume a soul of a human, but he had never in he life do so to a child.

"I shall do it however I am sad to inform you that when I mark the child it would have to be in his right eye…" Sebastian said handing the child back to the mother who looked worry for her son now "…do not worry it will not hurt him at least not now. Once I place the mark in his right eye nobody can see it his eye will stay the deep blue in till the day he shall turn five."

"Why five?" Vincent asked the red eye demon. Sighing Sebastian spoke "as you know demon can see of when you die…" he said as they nodded their heads 'yes' "…on the boy fifth birthday you would sadly be murdered, but by who I cannot say. But on that day the mark will show itself making know he belong to a demon," Sebastian told as he gave a sad sorry look to the mother, and father of the boy.

"Will the demons know that he belong to you before hand?" Vincent asks as Sebastian nodded "yes, but only some more powerful once will sense that the boy had been clamed by another demon, and will not attack. However beginner and much weaker shall not sense it, but I believe you can handle them."

"Yes, we maybe human, but we can kick some demon ass," Vincent state as he smirk. Rachel just rolled her eyes at that, facing Sebastian she spoke "when will you take our son after we are gone?" she asked.

Looking down Sebastian thought for a moment "that I do not know…" looking back up at the couple "…after I leave here I may or may not remember this day," he said as Rachel gave a sad look "but do not worry I do know this that sometime in the future that your son shall be a demon like me, and be living happily at my side," he told her giving her a smile.

Both smiling at that thought, she handed the boy back to the demon, so he may mark the boy as his own, smiling Sebastian took the boy back into his arms.

Looking back down at the child he ran his hand over the boy right eye a bright purple glow shine as he marked the boy. Removing his hand he saw the penitent shine a bright purple before fading away only showing the once again deep blue eyes. He smile as the child laugh, and reach with it arms to touch Sebastian pale perfect face before it broke into a wide smile. That smile… even if Sebastian forgets this day, and to what he done he knew he could never forget that beautiful smile.

Handing the child back to the mother she smile and whisper a "thank you," smiling and standing up Sebastian was about to leave before something dong on him. Facing the couple once more he asks "what is the boy name?"

The mother looks up smile at Sebastian before looking back down "Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

"What a beautiful name," Sebastian said as he left the couple never to see them again.

**~End of Flashback~**

**A/N: Yes! He finally remembers! I do hope you enjoy this chapter because I know I did writing it. Yes the truth comes out as to how Sebastian counteracted to Ciel, and to why Rachel and Vincent agreed to it. **

**Oh I like to say that I have another black butler fanfic that I have started to write. That fanfic take place after season 2 of black butler, and what I believe happen after Ciel becomes a demon. I do wish for you to read it, and tell me what you think, but if not that fine by me. **

**ANYWHO TILL THE NEXT MY LOVE~**

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Sebastian stood there in Ciel's bedroom couldn't believe what had happen. Sebastian remembers everything; from traveling the world to find that one, to have when he made that deal with Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive….

"Ciel's parents…" Sebastian whisper, that he understood why he been feeling weird toward the boy, and when Ciel gave him that warm smile when he thanks the demon, Sebastian smile at that moment.

But, the smiled fade as he remember the king of darkness… _want_ for the boy, he felt awful what he was doing… no, what he **had** been doing. Now that remember he knew he couldn't let the sick bastard get his hands on the boy. Sebastian wouldn't let Ciel become that demon sex toy… the one thing that the boy parents fear the most. No he would protect him from Satan, Claude, and all those sick demons that were after the boy.

His thought was stop by the door opening, and closing before he heard Ciel call out to him "Sebastian? Are you still here? I'm back from the store. Sorry it took so long."

Sebastian turns around walking out of the door of Ciel's bedroom, and shutting the door behind him. Walking down stairs to meet up with the young boy Sebastian couldn't help, but to let his mind wonder on how he could protect the boy now.

"_That bastard himself wants Ciel for his own sick toy, and there no way in hell am I letting that happen now,"_ Sebastian thought as he walked, and before he knew it he was already down stairs. Looking up from his thoughts he saw Ciel looking around trying to find him. Sebastian couldn't help, but smile at the sight of the young boy _"…Ciel looks cute looking around... no wonder I fell for him,"_ Sebastian eye soften at the thought, as he started to feel that warm feeling again when he first led eyes on that boy.

Turning around Ciel saw Sebastian standing there behind him "oh there you are I thought for a sec you left, or something," Ciel sigh in relived. For some reason when Ciel thought that his teacher had left when he was gone he felt… almost… sad. Yes that what the word would be describing that feeling he felt when he couldn't find Sebastian, it was almost like his heart was breaking… wait what? Why was Ciel feeling like this? And toward his teacher no less… his MALE teacher! However for some reason Ciel felt… safe with this said teacher… it like he knew him his whole life. Shaking his head of these thought. There was no way he had feelings for Sebastian… could he… Nah.

"Anyways what all did you get?" Sebastian ask as he took the bag that had the food to make the spaghetti from Ciel hands.

"Oh we didn't have any sauce, or spaghetti noodles to make spaghetti…" Ciel spoke, but as he was talking something dong on him "…oh my demon! I forgot to ask if spaghetti for dinner," Ciel said as he ran to catch up with his red eyes teachers as they head into the kitchen.

Placing the bag down on the table he begins to take the thing out of it "spaghetti sound perfect I would…" Sebastian said but stop mid thought as he look at the boy who sat on the stole across from him. Giving a question look "oh my … demon?" Sebastian repeated as he looks at Ciel who was now heating the stove.

"Why you demon Ciel?" he asked started to help the boy make the food. Looking up from what he was doing Ciel looked at Sebastian with a confuse face before he fingered out what was being ask.

"Oh I say demon because I really don't like saying god, and I like demons more anyways," Ciel said as he smile up at Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little at that fact.

**~Time skip~**

After cooking everything that was needed for the spaghetti, and setting the plats on the table they sat down, and begin to eat.

"Ciel if you don't mind me asks…" Sebastian started gaining the 16 year old attached "…but why do you wear that eye patch?" he asks Ciel.

Ciel looked up from his plant of spaghetti as Sebastian asked that question. Rising an eye brow Ciel ask "why do you want to know?" putting a fork of spaghetti into his mouth.

"I was just wondering, but if you wish not to speak about it then I shall not ask any more of it," Sebastian said as he took a ship of he water.

Looking down at his plant Ciel sigh "it not that I don't wont to tell you, it just I wouldn't know where to begin. And also you be the first person that would know outside of the family… well beside Tanaka, but he like family so…" Ciel said as he looked up at the red eyes demon.

"Not even your friend knows?" Sebastian asks with a rise eye brow. Seeing the teen shake his head no "nope all he knows that I was in a 'accidence,' when I was five, and since then I wore a eye patch," Ciel said as he finch off his meal and drink.

Warping his mouth Sebastian was also finch before speaking "…so may I know the real reason then?" he asked as he follows the boy into the kitchen to help clean. Sebastian didn't need to know the answer, because he already knows since he remembers that fate full day 16 years ago.

Sighing once more Ciel looked up at Sebastian _"should I tell him?"_ Ciel thought as he bit his bottom lip. Taking a deep breath Ciel thought maybe he should tell this teacher. This teacher he just met, and hardly knows anything about him. But at least he just couldn't help, but wonder was this man and demon as well? And if so why did Ciel dream of him those nights? Now that Ciel thought about it he hasn't had any if his nightmare since he saw Sebastian.

However right before he could open his mouth to speak, Ciel's right eye began to burn like hell grabbing onto his eye he bent forward, as the pain got worst.

Seeing what was happing to the boy Sebastian eyes winding in fear of what was happing. Bending down, and offering a hand he quickly tore the black cloth form the eye only to be sown with the glowing bright purple mark that he had place on him back then.

Picking the boy up bridal style Sebastian ran up stairs to the boy room, and places him on his bed.

"Do not worry Ciel the pain will subside in just a few moments," Sebastian told the young boy. Looking up at the Sebastian as he warp his eye that was now bleeding some, he could see the concerned, and fear in his red eyes.

"Yo-you're a-a dem-mo… aren't yo-you Se-Seb-Sebastian? Ciel asked with some shuddering from the pain he was feeling.

Nodding his head 'yes' Sebastian spoke "yes, I am a demon, a raven demon to be precedes," Ciel looked at the demon in almost horror believing that once again another demon has come for him, but as he look at the red eyes demon eyes he saw something different then all those other demons that, as try to take him. In those sick bastard eyes he saw nothing but hunger, and lust… but this was not the case with Sebastian. In Sebastian eyes he saw worry, concerned, fear, a hint of happy, and… love? Yes Ciel could see that this demon was nothing like the rest of them, this one was what his mother and father use to tell him. What they told him that the demon that places the mark on him did it to protect, care, and love him. Not to use him for he own sick game… his mother told him about that all her life of seeing demons that this one that came to them was different form all the rest. As the pain begin to die down Ciel knew right then that Sebastian was the one that place the mark on him when he was a baby.

Removing his hand form his eye as the pain fade Ciel couldn't help, but smile up at the raven demon.

Rising his hand toward Sebastian perfect face "you are the one that demon that mother and father told me about…" he said as Sebastian gave a small smile "…you're the one that I'm distend to be together," Ciel said giving Sebastian that heart warming smile once more.

Taking the boy hand in his Sebastian smile "yes, I'm the demon that place that mark onto you, and I shall protect you, and be together with forever," Sebastian state as he place a soft kiss on Ciel hand.

"I'm glade it you… Sebastian," Ciel said as he drifts off into a deep sleep. Sebastian smile at the sight before him at the sleeping boy. He stood up tucked the boy to bed, and place a soft kiss on his head before walking out the door. As he was walking he smile that he finally found his lover that he shall spend the rest of his life with, but that smile fade as he thought as to how this all begin in the first place.

"_Satan will not be please."_

**A/N: Oh My Demon! I'm done with this and Ciel know that Sebastian was the demon! **

**Oh by the way in the last chapter I put 13 years ago I meant to put 16 years ago sorry about that. And the saying Oh My Demon is my saying so you can't take it I own it haha … but if you ask you may use it. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one. I still can't believe lost of people like this story I thanks all who has been reading this, and I hope I haven't disappoint any of you, and I hope you are not confuses with it so far.**

**INTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVES~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

What Sebastian said was true; Satan was not pleased once so ever with what he saw in his mirror. Oh yes not happy at all what he saw "how that Sebastian could betrayed me! His king his RULER," Satan yelled as flames roused around him, as his angry grew and grew and grew with every thought of how Sebastian betrayed him, and how he was the demon that marked 'his' Ciel.

Looking back in to his mirror the king himself saw reflection of the boy sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Well then since good oh Sebby now knows… I guess I have to use someone else…" he said narrowing his eyes at the image of the red eyes demon "…Taranis, Leshii, Samehim! Come froth at once," Satan yelled into thin air.

A puffed of dark smoke appeared before disappearing, and in it wakes stood three bowing demon.

The first demon that stood before him was Taranis demon of storms. Taranis was a buff, with dark tan skin; face covered in scars of wars, and battled him as fought in his day. His eyes were as dark as coal showing no emotions, and gray hair the color of a ranging thunder storms. His clothes was light tan pants that stops just below the knees which shows more battled scars in it wakes, shirt was gray ripe t-shirt with a lighting bolt on it. Taranis demon of storms could destroy thousand upon thousand of homes (which he had), and kill thousand of people or demon with just a flick of his whist. Along his back was his prize lighting sword that with one hit you was out.

The second demon that stood before the dark king was Leshii demon of the forest. Leshii was a tall, lend, and handsome (not as handsome as Sebastian, but close second.) Leshii had long green as leaves on the most beautiful of trees hair that came just above his feet. Skin that shin like the brightest sun and eyes as deep green. Leshii clothes was I forest green, and brown robe with shrivel lining on the sleeves. Leshii demon of the forest was of a more peaceful demon then the storm demon. However with one wrong move you were gone in a blink of an eye, he made be the more peaceful he knew how to destroy you, with a simple slice of his Everblade.

The third and last of the demon that appeared that stood before Satan was Samehim the demon of the spring. Now Samehim was the most beautiful of the entire female demon that lived in hell. With curly long pink as the cherry blossom hair, pale perfect skin, bright sky blue eyes, and red as a new bloom rose lips. She had the perfect body that any girl would die for; she wore tight fitting dress that shows her cures perfectly. The collar went to her neck as it came down just above her chest forming a heart shape around her chest with a pink zipper coming down from the collar, to the heart shape opening, her sleeve came down just mid way from the bottom of her shoulders to the above her elbows till it came down to her hands wrapping around her middle finger. Blow her chest was a black corset with spring pink laces tying it together. The bottom of the dress puffed out coming just above her knees; color of midnight black and cherry blossom pink covered it, and her shoes was high heeled black boots. Yes, Samehim could make any guys fall to their knees at her, and make any girl cry at the beauty that she had, Samehim was the picture of spring demon. However she can shot you down in one move; she moved like the spring wind you never knowing when she strikes behind her back she carried a bow and arrow. She was the most powerful female demon in hell.

Satan grin at the sight of the three most powerful demons in hell "ah I'm so glad you could come," he states as he walked toward them.

Taranis the leader of the three was the one who step froth "your highness we are here to served please what is it that you need," he ask bowing to the king of hell.

"I have a mission for you three…" he said then pointed to the mirror that show Ciel once more still sleeping "…I need you to bring me that boy to me," all three of them looked up at Satan with a confuse look.

Samehim was the next that demon to speak "but my lord don't you have that crow demon Sebastian on that mission though?" asking the king, and the mention of the one that betrayed him flam around him.

"**DO NOT MENTION THAT DEMON!**" Satan yelled making his dark and deep as it echo around them, which made the other demon flitch with a start.

Smirking at the out rage lord Leshii step froth "oh did your trustee demon betrayed?" he asked earning a glow form Satan "I take that as a yes," Leshii said smirking at the angry growing.

"Yes, _brother_ that demon betrayed me," Satan said spitting out the word brother like venom. Sighing he clamed down "it turns out that demon was the one that contract with the boy those years ago," he state matter-of-factly, as he rub his forehead. Looking back up at the three Satan spoke once more "your mission is simple kill Sebastian, and bring me the boy," narrowing his eye at them.

All of them had a look of shocked on their face "kill Sebastian…?" Samehim asked almost in a mere whisper. "But my lord Sebastian is one of the most powerful demons in hell more powerful then," Taranis said stepping forward once more 'and the most handsome," Samehim said to herself, but earning a hateful glare from Leshii.

"Nonsense! He made be powerful the you fighting alone, but together he is no match," Satan smirk at them.

The weekend went by fast in a blink of an eye for Ciel, as he woke for another day of school on a Monday morning once more. After the whole incident with Sebastian, and having find out that he was the demon that contract him; Ciel felt safer, however Ciel had a bad feeling something bad was going happen sooner or later.

After putting on his black jeans, white shirt with a blue tie that hang loosely around his neck, blue converse, black hoodie with the zipper down, and placing his eye patch on. Ciel grabbed his school bag and books before heading down stairs, but only to see a note and plant with eggs and beacon on the table.

Picking the note up as he took a bit of a piece of beacon the note read.

Dear young master,

I'm sorry I left before you went off to school, but there was some busy I must attend to at my work.

I made you eggs, and beacon for breakfast this morning I do hope you enjoy the food.

I wish you a safe day at school young master, and I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be back at the manor tonight or anytime soon. I am truly sorry I should be back sometime this week however, so do try to be safe.

Your butler,

Tanaka.

After reading the note Ciel place it back onto the table, and took his finch plant of breakfast to the shrink so he could wash it once he return home.

Grabbing his bag and placing his ear buds in to listen to music Ciel headed off to school already hating the fact that he would have to start off his day once again with Mr. Faustus. Yup he was totally not looking forward today.

Ciel sigh to himself has he came upon the school Ciel was once again tackled into a hug, but this time it wasn't Alois that has tackle him almost loosing his footing. Nope not Alois it was none other then his beloved cousin Elizabeth or Lizzy for short.

"Ciel~ how are you? Oh how I miss my favorite cousin~" Lizzy shrieked as she hugged Ciel to death.

"L-Lizzy c-c-can't" Ciel pant out, but it fell on deft ears as Lizzy hugged him tighter spinning around as well.

"Lizzy I think your chocking Ciel to death," came the voice of none other then Alois trying to help his best friend, but failing at holding back his laughter toward the poor boy.

Turning around Lizzy face Alois still hugging Ciel as she greets him "Alois~ it so good to see you again~" giving Alois a bright smile.

"It good to see you to Lizzy, however it think Ciel is about to pass out any moment with that death grip you have on him," Alois said giving her a smile as well, but still trying to hold back the laugh he had.

Looking down at the almost pass out boy Lizzy released her death grip on Ciel "oh my gosh I am so sorry Ciel~" she whined as Ciel try to gain his breathing back.

Sighing after finally gaining his breath Ciel looked at his cousin "it fine Lizzy, so what bring you here anyways?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What can't I stop by every once in a while to say hi to my cousin anymore," she said with mocked hurt in her voice.

"No," was all Ciel said before walking toward the school once more. "You're so mean Ciel Phantomhive," Lizzy whined giving a fake pout look on her face, before turning back to Alois "so Alois how have you been doing? Mister sour puss isn't giving you to much trouble is he," Lizzy asked as she point back to Ciel who in return just walked back to them, and gave Lizzy a smack in the head "Ow," she whined rubbing her head.

Alois just laugh at the two before speaking "I'm doing fine Lizzy, so what did bring you here? Isn't your school like on the other side of town?" he asked giving a confuses looked to the hyper blonde hair girl.

Nodding her head yes with a big smile "yup, but it being fixed up after a water pip broke, so the school gave everyone a week off till it repaired," she said before hugging Ciel once again "and beside I wanted to see my cute Ciel~"

"Let go Lizzy! And I am not cute!" Ciel yelled trying to yak his cousin off him. Laughing at the sight Alois spoke "s-she does have a p-point Ciel~ you are cute just like a little kitten," moving out of the way just in time before he got hit back the red face boy.

Still being hold tight by Lizzy Ciel yelled "I'm going to kill you Alois!" waving his arms trying to tackle Alois to the ground, but was being held back by Lizzy still.

"Ciel~ you are as cute as a kitten maybe cuter!" Lizzy squeak agreeing with Alois, as she hugged Ciel even tighter.

"I AM NOT CUTE! Ciel yelled turning even redder in the face from angry or embarrassment one could only know.

Unbeknown that he was being watch by the three demons that was sent to capture him.

**A/N: well here Chapter 10 for ya hopes you enjoy! Sorry there was like no Sebastian in it, but he will show more in the next chapter.**

**Like all the other chapters so far I have not plan this at all, really I wasn't even planning to add another demon let alone three, but as I was typing it pop into my head and I went with it. **

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVE~**

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"Ugh…" Ciel groan as he sat down in his seat for lit, Alois went to sit behind him like always, and smiling like the idiot he was. "Tried man?" Alois asked… well more like state as Ciel nodded his head "it Lizzy Alois so of course I'm tried," Ciel state matter-of-factly as he led his head down on his desk.

This always happen to Ciel when Lizzy stop by it always wears him out by the time she leaves. Ciel love his dear cousin Lizzy dearly, but sometime (all the time) she just to mush to handily… even more on a Monday morning when you had just woke up.

"True," was all Alois said sitting back in his seat right before Sebastian came in. "Good day class today we shall begin reading William Shakespeare Hamlet today…" Mr. Michaelis spoke to the class a he grabbed the books "…Cody will you please pass the books," he asked a boy with short red hair, and light tan shin with freckles on his face who was sitting beside Alois on his left.

"Sure, Mr. Michaelis," Cody said as he stood up, so he could pass out the Hamlet books.

As Cody was passing out the books Sebastian saw Ciel laying his head down "_I wonder if he sick?"_ Sebastian thought with a worry look, but it was gone once Ciel lifted his head up _"I'll ask him after class,"_ and with that thought he smile, and once again carry on with the class.

'**MARCELLUS: Horatio says 'tis but our fantasy, And will not let belief take hold of him Touching this dreaded sight, twice seen of us: Therefore I have entreated him along With us to watch the minutes of this night; That if again this apparition come, He may approve our eyes and speak to it**," Sebastian speaking the role of Marcellus.

"**HORATIO; Tush, tush, 'twill not appears." **Another student spoke before the bell rings.

Closing the book he looks up "we shall pick up from there next time," he spoke as the students nodded their head 'yes,' and standing up "oh Ciel I like to speak with you for a moment," Sebastian said before the blue hair boy could leave.

Sighing Ciel sat back down "I'll save you a seat in lunch Ciel~" Alois called out before skipping out the class room leaving Sebastian, and Ciel alone in the class room.

Shutting the door Sebastian stood there in front of his desk, watching as Ciel just sat there lending onto his right hand as he wait till Sebastian.

Getting annoyed with the red demon "are you going to speak, or just stare at me like a stalker," Ciel snipped his was already tried from Lizzy… well being Lizzy, and when Ciel his tried he in a bad mood, and that you do not want to mass with.

Smirking at the annoyed boy "Ciel are you in a mad mood," Sebastian ask with mocked concerned… well kind of mocked concerned he was worry if Ciel was sick or not.

Glaring at Sebastian "if you must know I am…" Ciel said before sighing, and rubbing his head from the headache he was getting from just thinking about Lizzy "…my cousin Lizzy thought it would be 'fun' to visit me before school, since her school is out for repairs for a week," Ciel told his teacher as he sigh once again.

Sebastian just chuckled at the annoyed boy at what he was told "and here I thought you was sick," Sebastian told Ciel as he walked closer to the boy.

Shaking his head 'no' Ciel stood up "nope sadly…I weather be coughing my lungs out in stand of having to see Lizzy hyper self for a whole week in the morning," Ciel shivered at that thought every morning with the hyper blonde. Alois ones one of those morning person, and he already handing him everyday, but having to deal with Lizzy AND Alois was like a nightmare.

Laughing at the comment that Ciel had made about his cousin, but then Sebastian stop laughing giving Ciel a serious look "Ciel…" he spoke in a serious voice.

Looking up when he heard Sebastian speaking in a serious tone of voice "what wrong Sebastian?" Ciel ask giving the demon a worry look.

"Will you be home by yourself tonight?' Sebastian asks giving Ciel a smile. Looking at the teacher like he crazy "yea, Tanaka won't be home till… Friday night… Saturday morning the latest…" Ciel spoke thinking as he did so before looking back at the man "why you ask?" Ciel asked.

Smiling even more he bent down giving Ciel a kiss on the cheek "good I shall be staying with you till he returns," he state smirking at the now blushing boy.

"What the hell Sebastian!" the eye patch wearing boy yelled as he tried to get the blush to go down from his face. "And why you want to stay anyways?" Ciel asked again as he gave a little pout making himself oh so cute!

"Aww you're so cute when you pout," Sebastian said giving Ciel cheek a pinch. "Sebastian…" Ciel glowered at the chuckling Sebastian "I am not cute!" whoa déjà vu.

"Of course you're not my little kitten…" Sebastian said which earn another blush Ciel for being called kitten "…after school we shall walk back to your manor," he said as he open the door.

Nodding his head 'yes' Ciel walked out the school heading toward the lunch room, but still having his face as red as a tomato.

As soon as Ciel left Sebastian closed the door, and walked toward the window. Upon looking out the window Sebastian saw three fingers floating in the air, before zipping off into the sky no doubt following the blue hair teen.

"_I had a feeling Satan would sent them…"_ Sebastian thought as he went back to his desk _"I must make sure Ciel safe with those demons around,"_ with that last thought Sebastian started to get things ready for his next class.

"Do you think he saw us Taranis?" Leshii asked as they flew in the sky keeping am eye on Ciel moves.

Shrugging his shoulder "I don't know, but knowing Sebastian he might have already know we are here weather he saw us or not," Taranis said looking back at the other to demons. Leshii nodded his head in understanding while Samehim was in la la land "yo! Sex beast what got you all horny?' Taranis asked the spring demon.

"Oh Sebastian is even more handsome then I thought!" she squealed out as she spins in the air.

"Samehim he isn't THAT handsome," Leshii spoke as his eye twitch in annoyed. There was two things that pissed off Leshii; the first is someone that his handsome then him, and second when some other demon try to take Samehim. Yes Leshii had fall head over heal for the demon women, and he hates it when she won't even give him the time of day. So put two and two together, and you have an annoyed pissed off Leshii on your hand.

"Oh it looks like someone jealousy," Samehim giggled Leshii "I am n-"but Leshii was cut off by Taranis speaking.

"Quit you two," Taranis order as he point to Ciel who was sitting at lunch with a group of his friends "come on lets get a closer look," he waved at them to follow as they flew down to get a better look at Ciel.

"You should have many guys was hitting on Ciel it was funny shit," Alois said retelling the day Ciel and him went to the mall, and force to wear girls dress.

Soma and Agni was laughing at Alois story "haha…A-Alois you are one j-jokester haha!" Soma said in between laughs as Agni just nodded his head agreeing with his friend.

While they was all laughing Ciel was bright red from remembering that day having guys flirt with him, and not just guys his age, but old men as well. "It not funny you ass," Ciel yelled throwing a fries at the purple hair India boy. Turning his head to Alois he glared "is it your goal or something to have every creep stalking," Ciel said as he punches Alois in the arm.

Alois looks up scratching his chin like he was in deep thought "Hmmm… that every guy in town I think half of them should do it," Alois said smirking at Ciel, but earning another punch in the arm "ow that's hurt Ciel," Alois whined rubbing his now bruise.

"You deserved it you ass," Ciel said right when the bell rings telling the end off lunch. Standing up them threw their tray away, and headed to their next class.

Ciel and Alois had P.E. now while Soma and Agni had math "we will see you next class," Soma yelled waving his hand as they walked the other way.

"Bye~" Alois called back as he and Ciel walk the opposed way from them. As they walked into the locker room they were greeted by Joker "Alois! Smiles!" Joker yelled hugging the two boys "how ya been?"

"Great! What about you Joker?" Alois asked giving him a big smile of his own, but Ciel just walked away so he could go change already.

"I'm awesome!" Joker said before looking toward Ciel "what wrong with Smiles Alois?" he ask pointing a thumb at Ciel.

Shaking his "I never understood way you and your friends called Ciel that…" Alois said which made Joker laugh "…and Ciel just tried me guess you could say," he told Joker.

Narrowing his eyes at that Joker spoke "that math teacher didn't try anything on Smile did he?" he asked beside Alois, Soma, and Agni. Joker and his friends knew what Mr. Faustus try to do, and they didn't like that one bit.

Alois snorted at that "fuck no! I keep a close eye on him so he doesn't get any ideas to try put his hands on Ciel," Alois told him.

Smiling once more "that's good to know that creep didn't try anything 'cause if he dose…" Joker said as he cracked his knuckles to make a point. Alois nodding his head totally agreeing with Joker before he spoke again wearing that smile once more "…so what up with Smiles anyways?'

"Oh Lizzy drop by before school started, and you know how she is," Alois said which made both male laugh at the thought.

"Ha I see," Joker said as Ciel walked back to them after he got dress.

"Are you two done being idiots, 'cause if you are I would like to get out of here before Mr. Sutciff starts yelling at us," Ciel said as he head toward the door to get to class.

"Right we don't want him to bitch at us if he on his man period," Alois joked making both Joker and Ciel laugh.

**A/N: Chapter 11 done and done now off to Chapter 12! I don't know what chapter 12 going to be about heck I didn't even know what this one was being about it just popped in my head as I was writing. Any who I do hope you like it!**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVE~**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

"Okay class go change, and get to your next class," Mr. Sutciff told his gym class after they got done playing a 'fun' game capture the flag. Well for most of the class it was fun for them, however with Ciel no so much.

"That's was awesome man!" Joker yelled as Alois gave him a high five as he agreed with him "wasn't it awesome Smiles?" turning to the boy that was grabbing his normal clothes, and walking toward one of the bathroom stall to change.

"No," Ciel said before shutting the door, and locking it. Walking over to the stall Joker started to bang on the door "aw come on Smile you know you love it," he yelled over to the boy on the other side.

Rolling his eyes before placing his jeans back on "oh yes I just love running around, and oh lets not forget the joy of sweating," Ciel spoke back with so much sarcasm dripping from his voice, before turning around to look in the wall mirror that was hanging on the stall wall. Looking down at his body Ciel saw the mark that has been burn into his skin during the fire of his parent death. _"I wonder if it will ever heal one day…"_ Ciel thought to himself as he ran his finger on the symbol _"…it still weird how it looks like some kind … symbol,"_ sighing as he place his shirt back on. As he was tying his shoes Ciel felt like someone was watching him, looking back up he saw Taranis watching him. Backing up and turning his head to look behind he saw nothing turning back toward the mirror the image to see it was gone _"what the hell…"_ but is thought was cut off by the banging on the door once more.

"Hurry up Ciel~ we're going to be late~" Alois yelled as he bang on the door, after banging three more time the door stall open to reveled I very pissed off Ciel.

"Alois must you bang on the stall door like that?" Ciel asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder, and start walk past him to head to history class.

"Well you were taking your sweet ass time changing," Alois said as he caught up to him, but before Ciel could speak Joker ran up to them slapping Ciel on the back.

"Hey! Smile did you do that History homework for Mr. stick-up-the-ass?' Joker asks as they walk toward their history class. History class wasn't one of Ciel favorite... actually he hated it so. Not because he didn't understand it, but because the most boring, and strict teacher at the school Mr. William T. Spears.

Sighing at the mere thought of having to go to that class, and at the end of the day right after gym it now wonder Ciel falls asleep in that class, but he does wonder how he doesn't fell though.

"Yea I did…" Ciel said to Joker who had his mouth open ready to ask something, but Ciel cut him off "…and no you're not copying it either," with that said Joker mouth shut, but forming into a pout.

"Aww! Come on Smile just this once," Joker whined as he tries to talk the blue hair boy into it.

"Leave Ciel alone Joker he not going to give it to you," Alois said as he throws his arm around Ciel, who in return push it off.

"You're not copying my homework either Alois," Ciel said know full well Alois was going to ask him thinking Ciel would let him since they are best friends after all.

Crossing his arms over his chest as he pouts as well, sighing at his child like friends Ciel wasn't paying attraction to where he was going before walking into a heard chest.

"Ow! I'm sorry sir…" Ciel spoke but as he look up to see that he had running into his face pale some. Right in front of him was none other then Claude Faustus smirking down at him with that weird look in his eyes.

"You should watch where you walking _Ciel~_" Mr. Faustus said as he said Ciel name as it rolled off his tong sending a chill down Ciel back.

"S-sorry sir…it won't happen again," Ciel said trying to move as far away from him as possibly, but was stop by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer to the hard chest once more. "Mr. Faustus what are…ah!" Ciel started to say as he try pushing away from him, but was stop when someone grabbed him and yanked him away.

Turning around to see pissed off Joker and Alois who Ciel was yanked by his best friend. Both of them was standing in front of Ciel, as they glared death daggers at the yellow eyes teacher; who didn't seem afraid at all, as he calming push up his glasses and walk by them, but not with out giving Ciel a smirk.

After making sure that creepy ass teacher was gone, both Alois and Joker dragged Ciel to history class.

"That mother fucker… where does he get off grabbing Smile like that," Joker said with venom dripping from his voice "I mean really he has no damn right doing such a thing," he stop turning to face Alois and Ciel who also stop.

Nodding his head Alois spoke "who knows all we knows we need to make sure that doesn't again," he state as a dark aura came around. Ciel however just stood there watching both his friends being all pissed off about this. Sighing he thought _"I know they're doing this cause they care, but really it not like I haven't went though this before… and with demons none the less,"_ Ciel could remember having demons left and right doing waaaaaay worst thing to him when he was young. snipping out of his thoughts when he felt Alois place his hand on his shoulder, looking toward him Ciel saw the worry in his eyes, and looking over at Joker he too had it as well.

"Ciel are you alright?' Alois asked not removing his hand from Ciel shoulder.

Nodding his head as he begin to walk toward class "yes, I'm fine…" he said not evening looking back, so he wouldn't have to see their pity for him "…come on you guys, or we'll be late to class."

**A/N: eh… not much happens in this chapter sorry, but the next going to have some action in it I promise. And sorry that Sebby didn't show up, and there was like none Sebastian and Ciel at all, but the next Chapter will have that. **

**And I know sucking ending, but I didn't know how to end it, and I wanted to save the good stuff for the next sorry.**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVE~**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Class has finally ended for today as the finale bell rang out, and the students got their stuffs and headed out the door.

"I will you see you tomorrow my wonderful friends," Soma said as he hugs Ciel and Alois before heading out the door with Agni following right behind him, as he too wave goodbye.

"See you later Alois, Smiles," Joker wave as he also left the class room leaving Alois, and Ciel on their own.

Placing his last notebook Ciel slung his bag over his shoulder before also walking out the door with Alois right behind him. "Hey wait up Ciel!" Alois yelled after to him till they were side by side walking out the door. "Well I'll see ya tomorrow Ciel~" Alois sing-song as he hugged his best friend, before waving bye, and walking the other way toward his home.

Waving bye to Alois before turning, and running into a hard chest, to which Ciel gasps closing his eyes tightly hoping it was the yellow-eyes math teacher again that he ran into. "You know Ciel you should really pay more attention to where you're going," said a voice that Ciel knew all to well. Looking up he made eye contact with the warm red-eye that he loves so much.

Sighing in reliefs Ciel pulled away before giving him a small smile "Sebastian you scared me for a moment…" Ciel said trailing off at the end, as he looked to the side. Frowning at that Sebastian asked "Ciel are you alright?" giving the blue hair boy a worry look before they walk toward Ciel manor.

"…Yea, I just thought you were someone else for a moment…" Ciel confessed to the demon as the walked. "Who did you think I was?" Sebastian asked, but already had a good guess. "Mr. Faustus," yup good guess indeed "for some reason he has this obsession with me since school started," Ciel shudder remembering when he had detention with him that day.

At that comment Sebastian stops walking narrowing his eyes. Ciel to a few steps before stopping once he notice that Sebastian stop, turning around "what wrong Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he walked back toward the red eyes demon.

"Ciel there something I should tell you about Mr. Faustus…" but before Sebastian could say anything he was cut as he grabbed Ciel before jumping up in the air narrowing being miss by the arrow that was aimed. "What the hell!" Ciel yelled as he was being cared as Sebastian was jumping from roof to roof each time narrowing getting hit by each arrow that came shooting at them " Sebastian what the hell going on?!" Ciel asked as the came to a stop in an empty filled. Placing Ciel on the ground carefully Sebastian spoke "it seems that we have some unwanted company at the moment," he state-matter-of-factly.

Before Ciel could even respond he was cut off by another voice "I see you haven't change at all Sebastian," Samehim said as she sat there in midair with her bow and arrow on her lap "And your still as handsome as ever," giving him a flirtation wink which only made Sebastian roll his eyes. "Sorry but your not my type," Sebastian spoke as he place an arm around Ciel pulling him closer "and beside I already have someone," he said which earn a pout from the spring demon, as she mumble some along the line as "lucky brat."

"Samehim, you are not here to flirt have you forgotten the mission…" Taranis told as he and Leshii floated down behind her a few inches "…honestly what is wrong with you," he sigh before turning his attention to the boy "ah so you much be the famous Ciel Phantomhive…" he smirk seeing the Ciel give him a glare "…am I right?"

Stepping away from Sebastian as he stood with pride "yea what of it demon," Ciel sneered at the storm demon who just gave a bigger smirk back. "Oh a feisty one huh…" Taranis said as he swoop down behind Ciel as he whisper in his ear "…I like that," sending a shiver down Ciel spin before dodging a swing from the small boy. "Stay the fuck away from me," Ciel yelled glaring at Taranis who was once again behind Samehim and beside Leshii.

"Taranis didn't you just say no flirting," Leshii smirk as Taranis glared at the forest demon "anyhow the king is not happy with your betray crow demon," Leshii said as he came closer to the ground. Sebastian step in front of Ciel in a protective manor, as he glared at the forest demon. "Oh come now Sebastian don't make this harder then it has to be just give us the boy, and all will be fine," Leshii sighing at the incompetent demon.

Sebastian just snorted at that "didn't you hit your head on the way up here Leshii, or something," Sebastian said which earn a snicker from Ciel "and beside the contract on his right eye proves that he belong to me, and no one else," Sebastian state-matter-of-factly as Ciel rolled his eyes _"possessive bastard," _Ciel thought to himself as Sebastian just smirk.

"So it going to be like that…" Leshii sigh before his eyes glow dark green "…if it a fight you want then a fright we shall."

Ciel looked up from behind Sebastian to see Samehim eye glow a light pink, and Taranis glow a light blue _"oh shit this isn't going to be good,"_ Ciel thought as he look back up to Sebastian. Sebastian was glaring at them, and where Ciel was standing he could see Sebastian eyes glow a light red. _"Yup not going to be good at all…"_

**A/N: Sorry for taking long to update this week my mind as been sooooo tired it didn't won't to write, but I finally got chapter 13 done. **

**Chapter for going to be them fighting I wonder who will win and who will lose. Ha just playing I already know, but it going to be hard to write a fight scene since I never done it before. So I'm going to say sorry in advices if it sucks, but I'm going to try my hardest to make it good.**

**TILL THE NEXT TIME MY LOVES~**

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Storms came crashing down, as the wind howl roar by the four demon glared at each other. "Do try to control your hunger Taranis…" Leshii sigh as he turn toward the storm demon "…the boy is not for you he for the king remember," he state glancing side ways toward Ciel who was still behind Sebastian.

Taranis snorted at that "yea, yea I know the deal…" turning his lust filled gaze back at Ciel "…but one little taste wouldn't hurt anyone," he said licking his lips. Ciel moved more behind Sebastian glaring up at the pervert of a demon _"I sear if that creep put a hand on me I'm going to shoot him," _Ciel thought as he glared even at Taranis.

Samehim sigh "Taranis you know as well as we do that if you do such a thing Satan would have your head," she told him before turning back to Leshii "now are we just going to chit chat all day, or fight," she said but before anyone would answer she shot an arrow toward Sebastian.

Ciel eyes widen as the fast arrow came toward them, but soon he felt himself being lifted up off the ground and carry away by Sebastian. "What the hell!" Ciel yelled as he held onto Sebastian like his life dispended on it…. well I did, but that beside the point.

Sebastian just smirked down at the boy that was holding him tightly "so sorry Ciel, but I must take you somewhere safe. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now do we?" he asked toward the blue hair boy, who in return glared at him, but didn't say anything as he was once again place down onto the ground.

"Now stay here, and out of sight till I come back Ciel," Sebastian told him in a strain serous voice. Ciel open his mouth to protest, but clapped it shut once he saw the seriousness in the demon eyes, he nodded his head 'yes.' Smiling at Ciel respond Sebastian patted his head before flying back up into the sky to face the other demons.

"Last chance Sebastian hand over the boy, and you're free to go. Satan just wants the boy nothing else," Leshii said trying to convince Sebastian, but seeing as Sebastian didn't buds Leshii "suits yourself." With that he attacked drawing his Everblade as he swings it toward Sebastian. However Sebastian was too quick for him as Leshii Everblade slice though thin air "my I must say you have gotten quit skill full the last time I have seen you," Sebastian said as he was now behind him.

Turning around Sebastian smile at the angry forest demon before kicking him in the side making Leshii huff out a "ah!" however before could once again attack the green demon he was being shot at by flying arrows. Dodging each arrow that was aimed at him "skillful as always with you arrows I see," Sebastian said still dodging said arrows.

Smirking as she shot one arrow after the other in lighting fast speed "yes, I have I'm so glade you notice Sebby~" Samehim said giving him a wink. Oh how Sebastian hated that name using his demonic speed he was face to face with the she demon. "Oh came to get a kiss my Sebby~" Samehim plucking her lips out for him, Sebastian on the other hand was trying hard not to vomit at the site. "I'm aware that you can get any demon you want by just banding yours eyes…" he said giving her a creepy smile "…however that not the case for me," and with that he punch her in her stomach make her bend over in pain with a "ugh," before sending her down to the ground with a swift kicked in the back. With the mass of the kick that was enforce to her, and the gravitation form the earth pulling her down as well she lending hard on the earth floor with a loud **"BANG!" **creating a huge crater in the possessed.

Smirking down at his handing work Sebastian dust his hands off prizing himself in the possessed, but it was short lived as a kicked to his back side sent him flying. Shaking off the dizziness from the kick he was able to dodges the in coming blade from Leshii, the blade blaring cutting his skin, but it was able to cut the front of his shirt. "Now why would you go and do a thing like that…" Sebastian sigh as he looked down at the now warned shirt "…and I really like this shirt too," he said before once again being attacked by the forest demon that by the way looks really pissed off.

"How dare you hurt Samehim you crow demon!" Leshii yelled swinging his Everblade like crazy trying to cut Sebastian down. However for him sadly Sebastian was able to dodge each one, only getting scratched here and there from the blade. Sebastian could tell that Leshii wasn't thinking of how to attacked, he could tell that Leshii as lost control and wasn't thinking making him that much and easy target. After letting Leshii get I few more swings Sebastian pulled out kitchen knives and forks sliding him, and halting the blade. With one swift move with his wrist the blade flew out of Leshii hands, and into the sky. With the blade out of the way Sebastian kicked Leshii into the air making him lose his breath, but before he could recover Sebastian had already was throwing the knives and forks toward his body. Knives and forks priced his midsection, and head as blood squirted out of him. Looking up Leshii saw Sebastian was once again behind him giving him a creepy smile "it was sure nice seeing you once again Leshii…" Sebastian said before his eyes glowed as the narrows at the Leshii bloody body "…but I guess this have to be goodbye," And with that Sebastian sent a kick to him sending him flying toward the ground like he did with Samehim.

"Well that done with…" Sebastian said to himself as his dust his hands off once again. Looking down at the two demons that were… wait… two? Sebastian eye went wide as he realized that there were three of them looking around trying to pinpoint where Taranis has gone too. "Where is-"but Sebastian thought was cut off by a loud screamed coming in the direction he had left Ciel. "…Ciel!" Sebastian realized what had happen, as he flew as fast as he can toward where Ciel was.

**A/N: Chapter 14 done and done. Sorry if it sucks this was my first time writing a fighting scene like this, so I hope it doesn't sucks to bad. **

**Waaaah I'm so not looking forward to Wednesday it my first day back at school. Junior year baby! Anyways not sure when I might update, but I hope I will by next week sometime. But no promise! **

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVES~**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

As soon as Ciel nodded his head 'yes,' Sebastian took off leaving Ciel on his own. Ciel saw Leshii say something to Sebastian before attacking, Ciel watch the fright between Sebastian and Samehim before they flew off to somewhere else.

Sighing Ciel slide down the tree that he under, and sat down on the fresh green grass looking ever so worry.

"Why must I bring dangerous everywhere I go…" Ciel asked himself as he looked down at the grass "…I hope Sebastian okay," frowning at the thought of the red eyes demon being hurt in anyways because of him.

"I'm sure the crow demon will be fine young one…" came a husky voice behind Ciel making him jump, and turning around as he cam face to face with the Taranis "…beside if I was you I'll be more worry about yourself," the storm demon said giving a smirk to the blue hair boy.

Ciel starred at him wide eyes as he started to back up trying to get away from the demon. Taranis smirk grew even bigger as his watch the blue hair boy "now doesn't be so scared little one. I won't you… much," and with that Ciel shot up from the ground and ran as fast as he can away from that demon.

Said demon just chuckled at the sight before floating just behind before calling out to the boy "you're just making this harder then it have to be _Ciel_," how he said his name sent shivers down Ciel spin, and not the good kind of shiver either.

As fast as Ciel was running away from that creep of a demon he just couldn't lose him _"please Sebastian… hurry…"_ Ciel thought to himself, but just his luck as soon as that thought ran though his mind Ciel lost his footing, and fell face first into the ground.

"Ugh…that's hurt," Ciel groan as he removed his face from the ground. Turning around he gaps' at how close the storm demon was… Taranis wasn't standing in front of Ciel oh no that would be to easy, no Taranis was right above Ciel pinning him to the ground.

Smirking down at the boy that was pin down at the moment, his eyes glowed as he watches Ciel struggle from beneath "hmm… I can see why Satan wants you so much…" what Taranis had just said made Ciel stop, and look wide eyes at him "…you are most delicious," the demon whisper next to Ciel ear before giving it a long lick.

Ciel struggling began again "I will not let you take me! Sebastian will never let that happen," Ciel shouted at the storm demon who in return chuckled, which only full the angry in Ciel ten folds "what is so funny," Ciel demanded.

"Who do you think Satan gave this mission in the first place to… hum?" Taranis asked as he gave the boy a smirk enjoying the sight once more of the look on Ciel face.

Ciel on the other hand was shocked _"no… Sebastian would never do that…"_ Ciel thought to himself over and over again _"Sebastian said he would protect me… why would he do that?" _Ciel was upset with the information that he just received not knowing ether believe the storm demon, or not. Looking up once again to see the smirking demon he gave the demon a icy glare before moving his arm behind him.

The next thing Ciel heard was a loud **'BANG!'** and Taranis screams as he flew off, leaving Ciel by himself once again.

**A/N: OMD! I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, but I had school and also the computer was down making it impossible to write ANYTHING! Which really pissed me off, I mean really TWO DAMN WEEKS WITHOUT WRITING AHHHHH! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the other one. I thought it was funny how people believe Ciel was the one scream, and was kidnap… actually I was going to do that, but after reading all those reviews having people believe that what happen, I decides to do a twist mauhahaha!**

**INTILL THE NEXT TIME MY LOVLYS~ (hopefully it wont take as long either)**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

"CIEL!" Sebastian yelled out for the boy, as he flew over trying to find him "CIEL!" he yelled again. _"How could I have been so stupid as to leave him alone…" _he scowled himself as he flew by the tree he left Ciel at _"I swear if that bustard did anything to hurt Ciel I'm…" _but before he could finch his thought as he saw just who he was looking for sitting there on the ground.

"CIEL!" he called as he flew down to the boy side "Ciel I was so-"Sebastian started, but was cut off by the hateful glare that was Ciel was giving him. Looking at the blue hair boy with a shocked face "Ciel? What wrong?" Sebastian asks as he walked slowly toward the boy.

Ciel stood up in a blink of and eye, as he matches right up to the demon "what wrong? WHAT WRONG! How about me finding out by that dumbass DEMON that you are HELPING THE KING OF HELL ALL THIS TIME!" Ciel scream in angry at the red eyes demon, which in return just stood there dumbstruck at what he just heard. The only thing that was running though his head was two words _'oh shit."_

Finally coming back to reality Sebastian spoke "Ciel… yes it is true that Satan order me to bring him to him…" he saw Ciel angry turn into sadness in the royal blue eyes of the lad "…however that was before I remember, and before I knew who you was," he spoke in the calmness as he could in his voice, but the hurt in Ciel eyes was still there.

"…I-I thought you were going to p-protect m-me…" Ciel shudder out as tiled his head down covering his face with his bangs. Sebastian couldn't tell if Ciel was crying, or not but by the sound of his tumbling voice he could tell that Ciel was on the verge of crying.

Reaching out his hand to place it on Ciel shaking shoulders "Ciel…" but his hand was knocked off, as the boy once again looked at the demon. Sebastian eyes went wide at the look on the boy face… Ciel cheeks were rosy red, and tears were streaming down his face… Ciel… was crying… and it was Sebastian fault.

"No… I don't want to hear it Sebastian…" Ciel said as he turn around making his back toward the demon "…I thought you was different… but I was wrong…" Ciel turn his head back around to face Sebastian "…your just like all the other demons!" and went that Ciel took off running toward who know where leaving a sad/shocked Sebastian standing there, as he was glue to the spot.

**A/N: Ehhh… very short chapter sorry, but next one will be longer promise. I just had only a short amount of time to write this before I got ready for tonight! Going to the football game to hang out with my friend that I haven't seen since LAST YEAR OMD!**

**Well I hope you like it, it so sad. But not every relationship is all lovely-dovey, and this will only make them stronger… or will it? Haha **

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVELYS~**

**Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Ciel ran from Sebastian, as salty tears rolled down his face. He ran and ran not caring where he was going all that he wanted to do was to get away from that crow demon.

"_How could I been so stupid!"_ Ciel thought as he ran to a near by cliff. Stopping at the very end, so that he was looking at the view that was seen from where he was now. Ciel looked at the beautiful view before him.

Below him he could see a deer shape lake looking oh so peaceful. The way the rising of the moon was hitting it the lake shape deer looked almost white.

"_A white deer…"_ the blue hair boy thought as he looks upon it still. He remembers once when he was little his mother telling him story of the white deer. They said that when someone spots the beautiful white deer, it is say that it shall bring you great happiness in your life.

Ciel scoffed at the thought _"… there is no happiness for me… not now… not ever,"_ sitting down at the edge he brought his knees up as he hugged them, and once more crying.

Ciel cried and cried in till a voice broke him from his sadness. "My what might be so upsetting that it making such a beautiful boy like you cry?" it asked sounding almost like it was enjoying seeing the young boy like this. However as soon as Ciel heard the voice his eyes went wide, Ciel knew that deep voice anywhere. Turning around Ciel gasp at whom he saw, standing no more then five feet away from him was none other then his math teacher…

"Mr. Faustus…?" Ciel whisper as he stares at the gold eyes teacher. Claude smirked at the shocked looked that was coming from Ciel before speaking "are you shocked to see your favorite teacher?" he asked coming a little closer to the small boy.

Ciel jumped up like a rocket trying to get away from the man, but stop once he remember that he was near a cliff end _"…shit!" _he cursed himself for leavening himself wide open, and no where to run to. "How did you know where I was you bastard?" Ciel yelled trying to show as much confused as he could at the moment. Claude rise an eyebrow at the boy "you should watch your mouth Ciel," he said earning a glare from the young boy "however to answer your question I just followed the sweet smell of your most soul," smirking once more as he watch the horror play on Ciel face.

"A-are y-you like s-s-saying y-yo-you…" Ciel couldn't speak, could even believe at what he just learn. His teacher that creep him out, stared at him, touch him, was… was…

"A demon," Claude said to the scared blue hair boy. Before Ciel could even respond Claude was right in fount of him once more making Ciel almost lose his balance. Claude stared into the deep blue eye of Ciel, as his eyes glow a light pink color.

Next thing Ciel saw was blackness passing out, and falling onto the spider demon arms.

Claude smirked as he held the boy in his arms "Ciel Phantomhive you are mine," and with that he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke carrying Ciel with him.

**A/N: eh not the best and to short for my like but my brain to tried to write today. **

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! FOR THE OH SO LATE UPDATE! I been sooooo busy with school, and everything I just couldn't find the time for it sadly.**

**But I do hope you like the chapter with Ciel and Claude. I was going to do it with Satan finally gets Ciel, but I thought it be better to have Claude kidnap him. Oh My Demon how I hate Claude! **

**ANYWAYS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVELY~~~~**

**Please review!**

**(p.s. I have no idea when I might update again, and I really hope it soon but I do not know. so sorry for the long wait that shall come for the next)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Sebastian stood there dumbstruck at what have just happen just a while ago. _"You're just like all the other demons!" _Ciel voice echo though out his head as he stood wide eyes.

"It seems that Ciel hates you now?" Asked a voice that came behind him, breaking Sebastian from his shocks traces that he was under, turning around Sebastian eyes went wide before narrowing that was behind him.

It was a demon but not just any demon it was Satan the king of hell starring right at Sebastian, as he gave said demon a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian glowed at the bustard trying his damn hardest not to rip off that son-of-bitch head… right here, right now.

Satan smirk grow at the sight of the angry Sebastian before him. "Now, now is that anyways to speak to your lord Sebastian," he said waving off the death glare he was giving "…but answering you question, I came here to check on _my pet_," he spoke with such possessive of that sick-creepy-voice of his.

Before Sebastian could speak Satan cut him off with a bellow laugh of his "but who would have guess I would see the young boy yelling at you with such hatred. Seeing that hurt look of butlery in his eyes…" Satan stop laughing before glancing at the now sad Sebastian "…knowing the one demon he could trust was working for Satan himself," smirking once more at the crow demon.

Sebastian didn't know what to say at what Satan had said. What he said was true! Sebastian had true to capture Ciel to bring to that bustard. Sebastian had only come to the human world because Satan told him so. Sebastian didn't know who Ciel was in till just rascally. Sebastian had not care for the boy at all; it was just another order from the king nothing more. He didn't care… he hadn't cared… in till now.

After spending time with Ciel over the period of time he came to care for the boy. Remembering of his deal with Ciel's mother and father only sparks up new emotions that could ONLY belong to Ciel… and no one else. Ciel even as a baby brought up them before the deal was made. THAT what made Sebastian form the contract with in the first place… yes Sebastian had helps Satan at the beginning, but that the thing _HAD _being the key word there. Had as in the past… that he can not take back, and shall not cause with what he did he would have never found Ciel. Would have never known of what he did. Would have never brought back these… _emotions_, and Sebastian would have never found someone he truly care about. Who he truly… _loves_!

"You're right…" Sebastian said almost in a whisper that Satan with his super hearing almost misses.

"Excuse me?" the king asked dumbstruck at what he heard.

"You're right…" Sebastian but a little louder, as he lifted his head up to look Satan right in the eyes "you're right. I had betrayed his trust of not telling him the truth," he said casing his eyes downward before speaking with a more sadful in his voice. "But that only because I was afraid of what he would think… afraid that if I had told him he would hate me… but now I see how fullest it was for me to think that," looking back up at Satan with determent look in his eyes, which made Satan gulped in respond. "Ciel trusted me, but I let him down… but not anymore. I shall find him, and tell him everything and I shall protect him. For he is the one that shall be my mate, as I am for him," and with that final word Sebastian took off racing to find Ciel to ask for forgiveness. Sebastian just hope that wherever Ciel was right now he was safe… oh Sebastian if only he knew how wrong he was.

**A/N: Chapter 18 done! Yay! So happy hope you like it and all. Ugh so not looking forward to tomorrow writing test… my brain going to be fried out by the time school out, and I hope they give us a good topic to write about also. I mean really I saw last year topic about whether or not summer reading list should be required or not was just STUPIED!**

**REALLY WHO CAN WRITE AN EASSY WITH A TOPIC LIKE THAT COME ON MAN!**

**Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVE~**

**Please review!**


End file.
